The invention relates generally to reciprocating systems, and particularly to linear oscillating systems including a suspension system and method for assembling the same.
In general, a linear oscillation system includes a moving member, for example, a piston, which undergoes a reciprocating motion in a stationary member, for example, a cylinder. An example of such a linear oscillation system is a linear compressor used in a refrigerator, wherein the reciprocating motion of the piston compresses a refrigerant. During operation of such a linear oscillation system, the reciprocating motion of the moving member has to be restrained up to a predetermined point such that the moving member does not get disengaged from the stationary member. The restraining is generally done by means of a suspension system, for example, a set of longitudinal springs.
One of the considerations for design of a linear oscillation system is friction between the moving member and the stationary member. For example, in a linear compressor used in a refrigerator, friction between the piston and the cylinder can lead to significant frictional losses, and hence reduced efficiency and higher energy consumption by the refrigerator. A direct contact between the moving member and the stationary member leads to rubbing between the two parts and hence increases friction. Thus, the frictional losses can be reduced if a direct contact between the moving member and the stationary member is avoided during the operation of the linear oscillation system. To prevent the direct contact, the moving member and the stationary member can be positioned in such a way that the axes of the moving member and the stationary member are aligned with each other. Further, during manufacturing of the linear oscillation systems, the moving member and the stationary member can have a dimensional tolerance that provides an alignment of the axes of the moving member and the stationary member.
The conventional suspension systems used in oscillation systems are bulky. Further, use of longitudinal springs in the suspension system may result in a displacement the moving member with respect to the stationary member. The displacement of the moving member with respect to the stationary member may lead to a parallel misalignment and an angular misalignment of the moving member with respect to the stationary member. Such misalignments can lead to direct contact between the moving member and the stationary member during the operation of the linear oscillation system, and hence enhanced friction between the two members.
Thus there is a need for improved suspension system configurations, improved linear oscillation systems including the suspension systems, and improved methods for assembling such linear oscillation systems.